Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37582711-20190120223322
Hi guys! So I have another story. Okay, this one is reaallly long, but its one of my favorites. If this is causing a disruption in the comment stream, please tell me! I hope you like it! Sorry for how long it is :) Of everything Sophie Foster had seen, what lay before her was maybe the most beautiful of all. She leaned over the edge of the window, trying to count just how many were in the crowd that seemed to span the whole of Eternalia. ' '“Everyone,” someone said from behind her. Sophie whipped around, taking in a grinning Councillor Bronte ( a sight that seemed like a paradox). “What?” Sophie asked. “Everyone in the Lost Cities is outside. You and your friends will be addressing them all.” ''' '''Sophie gulped. “Wow. That really makes me feel better. Thanks for that.” Councillor Bronte’s grin widened. “It’s been a pleasure, Miss Foster. I have got to admit, for a seventeen old, you’re doing all right.” He held out a hand to shake. Sophie rolled her eyes and shook it. “Gee thanks, old man. Just so you know, you’re my least favorite councillor.” “Even over your dear Councillor Alina?” Bronte asked. “What about me?” a sickeningly sweet voice broke in. ''' '''Sophie sighed as she took in the beautiful woman in a bedazzled green gown. “Oh, hello Councillor Alina, didn’t see you there. We were just discussing your, uh...." Bronte trailed off. “Her ability to make anyone want to punch her in the face by simply existing?” Sophie mumbled. ''' '''Bronte choked trying to conceal his laughter. “What?” Councillor Alina looked confused. “Uh, would you look at the time, I’ve gotta go!” Sophie exclaimed, hastily making her way to the door. “By the way Councillor, you look great! You don’t look a day over 400!” she called over her shoulder. “I’m 127!” was Alina’s somewhat outraged response. ''' '''Sophie laughed all the way down the stairs. “Hey, Foster. You finally joined the party,” a familiar voice called as she reached the bottom step. ' '''Sophie looked up to see Biana, Dex, Tam, Linh, Fitz, and, of course, Keefe lounging around. Well, correction. Keefe and Tam were sprawled across a couch playing some weird elvin game, that Keefe seemed to be winning, much to Tam’s displeasure. The rest of her friends were looking somewhat, understandably green, reminding her of why exactly she had been so nervous in the first place. ' '''“Uh, right. We gotta, um, talk to the whole elvin population,” Sophie said. “Hey, look, at least we’ve got good news,” Keefe offered. Sophie supposed he was right. “Well, game plan. We’ve got five minutes, and none of us planned for this so….” Sophie was unsure of where she was going with this. “Speak from your heart,” Linh piped up. “Express your feelings for the world.” “The last time I 'expressed my feelings for the world,' the Great Gulon Incident was born,” Keefe informed the group. Sophie groaned, and tugged Keefe off the couch. “Okay, Keefe. Just don’t insult any of the kings, don’t ‘accidentally’ trip Alina, and don’t start any interspecial wars. Try your best, and for god’s sake, how did you already manage to mess up your shirt?” ''' '''Keefe look down at his half untucked shirt and shrugged. Sophie ran a hand down her face and turned back to the group, and took a deep breath. “Well, I guess it’s now or never.” ''' '''Biana grinned at her, pushing open the door. Sophie slowly climbed through the entrance, the sunlight streaming, the chatter of the crowd all around her. She pinned her voice magnifier onto her dress and looked around nervously. Mr.Forkle caught her eye from where he was sitting in the front row and nodded. She cleared her throat. “Uh, hello everyone.” The crowd went dead silent. “Well that’s reassuring,” Tam muttered from the back, eliciting a snicker from Keefe. ''' '''Sophie restrained herself from rolling her eyes and resumed speaking. “We have… news for you today. It’s nothing bad, I assure you. I...I know I might seem like an outsider to all of you. But, I know we’ve all struggled together, and I know you’ve all seen our world fall apart in these past years. The destruction, the death-” Sophie broke off, looking away. “It was hard.” Biana picked up her sentence. “It was hard and bloody, and it hurt. But, we fought back. We knew the Neverseen was powerful, but we knew they were wrong so we still tried.” Tam spoke up. “To be honest, you guys were never the nicest people. Honestly, most of you are still pretentious jerks that-” Linh elbowed him, “- ow, okay. But, still, what you guys sacrificed, what you gave up- that’s what makes you a hero. And all of you, all of you are heroes.” “You all are beautiful elves, who deserve the very best. There are some mistakes yes, but truly, you have learned to be kind and to care for others regardless of what has happened.” Linh soft voice carried through the spell-bound crowd. “We stuck together.” Dex smiled. “We stuck together, and we took on the monsters as one. As a family. We didn’t leave each other- no, we bled and we cried and we screamed, but we stayed, and we’re here.” “No matter how hard it got, we didn’t give up,” Fitz looked around at his friends. “No matter the betrayals and all the times we lost, we didn’t give up. Even when everyone thought we would lose, we stayed, fighting til' the end.” “Look,” Keefe started, “We’ve seen the villains. We’ve seen the shadows. We’ve seen monsters so ugly they looked like Councillor Bronte dancing the macarena.” Sophie shuddered at that memory, as Keefe spoke on. “We know what evil looks like, but we knew what good looked like. We knew what happiness was, what laughter and friends were, what the good times were. We knew what we were fighting for: ''eachother."'' Sophie closed her eyes, opening them to a new world. “It's over. To the people of the Lost Cities, thank you. Thank you for everything you've done. We did it, we’ve achieved what we thought was impossible. We.. we’ve…” Sophie suddenly struggled for the right word, for the three letters that entailed everything they’d done. ' '''Keefe laughed and wrapped an arm around her. “I think, what Foster’s trying to say is- ''hey, ''guess what guys? We ''won.” And with that, the streets burst into raucous cheers that rumbled through the air. She saw people hugging each other, twirling, laughing, or just simply staring up at the sky, a grin on their face. She saw her mom and dad crying, and Oralie smiling wider than she had in a long time. Sophie felt her eyes suddenly begin to tear up, as she took in what she thought would never happen. “We won, Keefe,” she whispered to him. He grinned and pulled her into a kiss that tasted sweeter than the victory, itself. “Got that right, Foster,” he replied, leaning back and smirking. ''' '''Smiling, Sophie leaned up to kiss him again. Behind them, an entire world was celebrating. Of everything Sophie Foster had seen, what lay before her was maybe the most beautiful of all. ' ' '' Of all the places I've been, of all the things I've seen'' '' 'Of all the ways I’ve changed, of all the paths I’ve walked '' Never have the stars shone so brightly'' '' Do you remember?'' '' Her smile, his laugh, their joy '' '' My tears, your blood, our loss'' '' What’s gone will leave, what’s here will go'' '' But not us, no'' '' We met in war, we stayed in peace'' '' ~'Together we'll stand, together we'll be~